Monstrosities
Monstrosities is the fifth episode of the second season of TOME and the fifteenth overall, however, as it takes place immediately after The Infiltration Mission (the Thirteenth Episode), and the actual fourteenth episode is the prequel episode /FILE:ZERO, it is listed as Episode 14 on all official sources. Summary From the TOME Website: With new information in hand, our heroes team up with their former enemy, Neomutant, to infiltrate the headquarters of D-Buggers.org in TOME’s moon. With the Forbidden Power still a very real threat, Alpha and the others are seeking to finally put an end to the hackers’ supposed plan to seize this dangerous virus…but what is it Zetto and Kizuna are TRULY planning? With security in place to combat the infiltration team and the Netkings doing what they can to prevent a second incident, it’s becoming a race against time for every player still logged in! Those with their deepest ties to the world of TOME are about to come face to face with something horrifying. Plot As Alpha, Neomutant, Flamegirl and Nylocke steadily make their way up to the top of D-Buggers.org's headquarters, Zetto and Kizuna grow increasingly worried as to whether or not they can really pull off their plan. While Kizuna muses that it has to, (as she believes that nothing the Netkings can try will accomplish anything), Zetto merely expresses relief that no one is longer in any danger, as the Netkings had evacuated everyone before anything major had happened. Kizuna begins to retort that their lives are still in danger regardless, but before the argument can go on any further, a mysterious figure speaking through a symbol resembling an eye tells both Zetto and Kizuna that no one will ever be in any danger from The Forbidden Power again once the Dragon Bug is completed. Kizuna replies that they are almost ready to launch and that she will go down to make sure everything runs smoothly, to which the Mysterious Figure replies that neither of them should screw up their plan. Meanwhile, the group continues to climb higher up in D-Buggers.Org's HQ. However, an alarm sounds, which causes Neomutant to realize that the hackers know they are there. Angrily, Alpha begins to chastise Neomutant about how suspicious the situation seems, but before the group can argue any further the platform they are standing on splits the team into two groups - one consisting of Alpha and Neomutant and the other consisting of Flamey and Nylocke. From behind the scenes, Odboll laughs and taunts the players about how they are "In the HARD level now!", as he separates various structures in the hacker base using a computer monitor situated on his ball. Alpha and Neomutant, having wound up in a small, circular area within the base, continue to argue, as Alpha's distrust of Neomutant grows. Flamegirl and Nylocke, however, end up on a large, enclosed platform where Odboll greets them and introduces himself, telling them that he will "Make them lil' piggies F****** SQUEAL in his Dungeon!!!". As Odboll separates Flamgirl and Nylocke's platform into several smaller pieces, Tigerlilly assaults Neomutant and Alpha and proceeds to relentlessly attack them. While both groups manage to overcome their respective opponents, Flamegirl by deciphering Odboll's password and Alpha by shattering Tigerlilly's "Beast Armor" (reverting her to her harmless Cat form), Neo is logged out in the fight and Nylocke is captured, leaving only Flamey and Alpha remaining in the base. Zetto brings Nylocke to the control center of the D-Buggers HQ, extracting the Dragon Bug's head from his character model (which had been previously placed there for safekeeping, and was a missing piece of the antivirus weapon), presumably locking him inside the game. Flamegirl and Alpha regroup at the core of the headquarters, but before they can formulate a new plan, Kizuna attacks Alpha and Zetto renders Flamegirl immobile due to his control over the Antivirus, revealing to the main characters that they, in fact, were leading D-Buggers.org from the beginning. Zetto begins to explain his motivations to Alpha, making him increasingly frustrated and angry... At the same time, Webmaster instructs the Netkings to try and use a code similar to SOFDTI's code to neutralize the virus, hoping that it will work. However, the Virus unexpectedly bursts free of the egg containing it, scattering the Netkings across ;Sanctuary and unleashing the monster within. Similarly, Flamegirl begins to moan in agonizing pain, causing Zetto and Kizuna to realize something is not right... before, at long last, the Antivirus breaks free and consumes Flamegirl, transforming her into the Dragon Bug's power source. Alpha looks on in abject horror as the only defense against the monstrosity he has feared and fought for so long becomes a monstrosity of its own... The Virus, now no longer contained by its egg form, lowers itself into ;Sanctuary upon the Netking statues and releases the True Shadowguard Beast that lies within - Kajet. Meanwhile, the Dragon Bug begins to carry out its final function, (eliminating the virus) and conjures a portal to ;Sanctuary, but not before Alpha breaks free of Kizuna and latches onto the Dragon Bug, trying to save Stephanie... Although Zetto attempts to stop the Dragon Bug, and fails, he quickly switches over to Kirbopher (whom he had kept logged on in the game) to try and confront Kajet once and for all. Although Kirbopher manages to hold his own against the "Forbidden Power" 's true form, he is eventually crushed by Kajet's grip and is cast aside into the nether regions of ;Sanctuary as the Virus begins to face its fated foe. The Dragon Bug and Kajet, now prepared to fight to the death, begin to tear apart TOME itself in their struggle, as Alpha, hopelessly cast aside into ;Sanctuary, stumbles upon Kirbopher's character model, believing his friend to be dead. Realizing that most of his friends are probably gone, Alpha begins to break down and lets out a horrified skyward scream, as the mysterious figure really in charge of the D-Bug Organization looks on and comments that it was about time... Trivia * Although this episode was the fifteenth from a production standpoint, it is considered to be the series' fourteenth episode due to Episode 00's status as a prequel special. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2